


The Flip of a Coin

by Immoral_trash



Category: Dream SMP (Minecraft) - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If this flops I will cry, Internal Conflict, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Please give me validation, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade & TommyInnit team up, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tommy gets A LOT of character growth, TommyInnit sides with Technoblade, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo sides with JSchlatt, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), corrupt Toby Smith | Tubbo, no beta we die like men, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, so does Tubbo, there will be a lot of angst, there will be at least a bit of Dad!Schlatt too tho, there will be at least some fluff too tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immoral_trash/pseuds/Immoral_trash
Summary: "Tommy steeled his nerves, his hand clenching around the hilt of his sword. closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath until he felt Technoblade's hand come to rest on his shoulder comfortingly. Techno smiled downs at hims from his place on his left, he turned to his right and saw Philza give him a reassuring smile, Ghostbur who was hovering next to him offering his own little thumbs up."We're here for you Tommy, and we're gonna be here every step of the way"What if Tubbo had sided with Schlatt instead of Pogtopia? and what if Tommy ended up agreeing with Technoblade instead of supporting government?  idk, this is just an idea that i had for a short story that somehow grew into a real fic. I wanted to explore Tubbo and Tommy's friendship and how it would have to change if they were on opposing sides of a war. it starts right after the election but the big war will not be the Pogtopia vs Manburg war, it'll be a different one.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 65





	The Flip of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly going to be a retelling of their escape from L'Manburg and the formation of pogtopia told from Tommy's perspective with a bit of my own personal scenes sprinkled in. This is gonna help set everything up for the rest of the story as well as give you a feel for my writing style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the first chapter! it was originally supposed to follow canon pretty closely and branch out as we got further into the story but you can tell i gave up on that like halfway through. I hope you like it!

“My first decree, as the President of L’manburg, the Emperor, of this great country! Is to revok, the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit!” JSchlatt’s words rang out from the podium, shaking Tommy to his core. He couldn’t believe it. This was his country, his home, the one he fought for, the one he put his life on the line for. He turned his head to look at Wilbur, surely he felt the same. The pit in his stomach only grew when he saw the sad sullen look of acceptance on his eldest brother’s face. But before he could utter another word Schlatt’s voice cut him off again.

“GET THEM OUTTA HERE!” maybe it was something about the way that he seemed so excited to say it, or how so many people seemed to support it, but something about that phrase just hit Tommy hard.

He looked around at the rest of the audience, he didn't know what he was hoping to see. Horror, shock maybe, anything but the crossbows aimed at him and Wilbur, the intent to kill clear on their faces. And through the shock he could faintly register the stinging pain of seeing their faces, some of which he fought beside in the war for their independence, people he believed to be his friends, all turned against him. He backed away, breaking into a sprint when an arrow hit right next to his foot. He turns and sees Wilbur already on the move, having been shot with a flaming arrow. Tommy calls out to him as they round the corner

“WILBUR- WILBUR!” he says, frantically looking through his inventory before handing him an invis potion. Wilbur downed the potion as fast as he could before running off once again, Tommy doing the same as he headed straight to the exit. He ran down the tunnel, only stopping to block off the path. 

His head was racing this couldn’t be happening, it just wasn’t possible. For him and Wilbur to be banned from the nation they helped build?

He could still hear Schlatt as he continued his speech, once he felt he was far enough away that no one was chasing him he paused to listen to what was being said. It made him sick, Schlatt couldn’t be serious, there was no way he truly believed that HE would be the one to bring peace to L’Manburg. Tommy saw Schlatt as pure evil, someone who lived and fed off of violence and brutality, and someone who was not capable of peace, he was a monster, plain and simple.

He couldn’t just stand here and listen, he decided to try and get a better view of what was happening. He heard Schlatt call out to Tubbo and he felt his blood run cold, no, not Tubbo. His motion grew more and more frantic as he met up with Wilbur, not a word was spoken between them but Wilbur still nodded as Tommy began to climb the ladder in one of the buildings to get to the top. 

“I need you to do something for me Tubbo” Tommy could hear the grin in Schlatt’s voice 

“What Mr. President?” was Tubbo’s hesitant reply, Tommy clenched his teeth as he climbed the ladder faster.

“I need you to find Tommy.”

Tommy heard his name coming from Schlatt, he instantly turned his focus to that as he managed to climb up onto the ledge of the building. 

“And I need you, to show him the door” 

Tommy could see the podium, Tubbo was standing next to Schlatt, he couldn’t see that well but he could see that Tubbo was clearly nervous, he was shifting his weight from one foot the the other, his hand was on his arm, his eyes were looking around, jumping from place to place as he tried to focus on anything but Schlatt. As Schlatt finished speaking, Tommy heard Tubbo’s voice.

“Tommy? I'm gonna need you to come with me” The words sounded forced, and despite the situation it helped ease Tommy’s worry. Not because of what was being said but because of the way it was said, he found comfort knowing that no matter what, Tubbo was not against him, he didn’t want to hurt him. He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts, he couldn’t allow himself to get distracted now, he had to leave, Schlatt had made it clear that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them. 

He could hear Quackity’s excited yells as the hunt began. He jumped down from the ledge and quickly placed water so he wouldn’t take damage, he was grateful for the fact that he was still invisible so no one had seen him.

He jumped over a fence and made his way to the reverse coaster and began to climb his way up. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard Schlatt instruct them onto the roof he had just left, at least he was safe for now. 

“Wilbur, Wilbur, are you okay?” He said, beginning to wonder where the other man was now that he was out of immediate danger. 

“Tommy,” The younger boy could hear the change in Wilbur’s voice as hearing Tommy eased some of his worry. 

“Tommy I need you to-” he was cut off by the sound of an all too familiar voice.

“Gentlemen I believe I can provide you sanctuary” It was Eret.

Tommy’s mind flashed with memories of the final control room and how Eret betrayed them, taking one of their true lives and leading them one step closer to permadeath. 

“ERET GET OUT OF HERE, LEAVE RIGHT NOW” Tommy was yelling, he was already stressed out enough, he didn’t want to hear that man’s voice ever again. 

“You’ve been betrayed, I can help you” Eret persisted, whether it was out of pity or a genuine want to help them and be forgiven, Tommy didn’t care.

“How dare you, How fucking dare you Eret-” Tommy began, he was panicking, trying to get away and process what exactly was happening. His mind was going a mile a minute, hardly registering anything as he slipped off the coaster and into the lake below, thankfully he was fine. He decided to abandon it and started to run through the forest instead. Finally Wilbur cut in.

“Eret, I’m sorry, I know you mean well but” He trailed off, Tommy didn’t wait to listen for Eret’s answer, simply continuing to run until he heard Wilbur call his name. 

“Tommy, are you still there?” his voice now less panicked, now taking on a more rushed tone

“How long do we have left- We have one more minute left on our invisibility” Tommy said, slowing his pace just a bit to help conserve his energy in case he got caught.

“Wilbur, we’ve got to go”

“I’ve given you the coordinates, I’ve gotten to a spot where they don’t know where I am”

“Alright, I’ll head over there now.” Tommy said, checking his inventory to make sure he had weapons in case he needed to defend himself. He heard a disbelieving sigh from Wilbur.

“I was honestly not expecting that, Tommy.” Wilbur said, now having time to process what had actually happened. 

“I- I knew Schlatt won but, But I didn’t think he’d immediately kick us from our own government” Tommy could tell that Wilbur was beginning to spiral and overthink.

“Wilbur, for the coordinates, I can get there but I have to cross L’Manburg to do it. I need to know, if I get caught, do I kill?” He changed the subject quickly. He knew it wasn't highly likely that he'd get caught but he braced for the answer either way. 

“No” Wilbur said confidently after a few seconds. “No, that would make us just the same as them” Tommy nodded even though Wilbur couldn’t see him. 

“Got it, I’ll meet up with you there,” Tommy said, beginning to make his way across L’Manburg. He saw the hunters huddled together as he passed but thankfully they didn’t see him due to his invisibility. Once he cleared out of L’Manburg he was able to calm down. His life no longer being in any significant danger, he let his brain try and catch up with all that had just happened.

When he met up with Wilbur it was all he could do to not throw himself at the other man and collapse in a mess of sobs. It seemed Wilbur felt the same way, as when he locked eyes with Tommy, the younger boy could see the relief in his eyes. And when Wilbur hugged Tommy he just broke down, they both did.

Wilbur was gripping onto him like a lifeline, as if he could disappear at any moment. Tommy sobbed into his eldest brother’s chest. He could hear Wilbur’s shaky breaths as they pushed lightly against his fluffy blonde hair. Tommy wasn’t doing any better, the tears from his eyes soaking into Wilbur’s uniform. Neither of them knew how long they spent there, both trying to reassure the other that they were okay but eventually they broke apart. Their tears having been reduced to sniffles as they made a small -what they hoped to be- temporary home in the side of a hill. 

The next day, they instantly began to plan. Schlatt may be the president, but to instantly revoke the citizenship of the very people responsible for building the nation. From what they could tell, he had also taken down the walls surrounding L’manburg, even going so far as to change the name of the country to ‘Manburg’ both Tommy and Wilbur agreed that it was sickening. Schlatt was taking what they had built and twisting it into something entirely different. 

Tommy looked around from the top of the steps leading down into the ravine. It had been a few days since they had been exiled from Manburg. He took in a deep breath, the scent of the earth mixing with the burning of the torches they had used to light their temporary residence. This place would never be his home, that would always be Manburg but for now it would have to do, until they took back their country and got rid of Schlatt once and for all. He walked down the steps, careful to stay near the wall as the ravine wasn’t exactly the safest place to fall from. Wilbur greeted him at the bottom of the steps. It seemed his older brother had already recovered from the shock for that weeks earlier events.

“So, what are we doing today?” he asked, glad to see the resolve and confidence in Wilbur’s eyes.

“I’ll mostly be gathering resources today” His eyes softened as he looked at Tommy 

“Nothing too important, You can just take a break for today” Tommy grinned, he had something he wanted to do today and was planning on asking for the day off anyway so he simply nodded gratefully before making his way back up the steps and heading off into the forest.

His feet led him closer and closer to Manburg as he wandered.

Eventually, he made his way to the top of a hill, he sat down and looked around only to realize he could see Manburg. The country no longer looked the same. Large, unappealing buildings that he new for a fact, weren't there before were now scattered throughout what he could see of the country. The walls that once surrounded it were gone as well, leaving it much too open for Tommy's liking.

He felt anger bubbling up inside him as he took in more and more of what Schlatt had done. He dared to venture a bit further out, and continued to walk closer and closer. His mind was yelling at him to stop and turn back, he couldn’t risk getting caught. But he had to see more.

Until he caught a glimpse of Tubbo. Tubbo, who was wearing a suit and tie. Tubbo, who was following Schlatt around like a lost puppy. Tubbo, looking perfectly content at Schlatts side.

That shocked Tommy out of his thoughts, he could feel his mind screech to a halt.

There was no way Tubbo actually _liked_ working under Schlatt, right? No, he reassured himself. It just wasn’t possible

"Then why does he look so normal, it's almost like he doesnt care about you" a traitorous voice in Tommy's head spoke. 

Tommy shook his head, trying to dispel the thought that seemed to echo in his mind. Tubbo would never agree with someone like Schlatt. He was probably being threatened. Yeah, that must be it, because Tommy knew Tubbo, Tubbo would never support someone like Schlatt.

As he made his way back to their base he made up his mind. He would take back their L’Manburg if it was the last thing he did. He would save Tubbo and everything would go back to normal, all they had to do was beat Schlatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that. And if you did then please leave Kudos/comments, they help me stay motivated to keep writing! Till next time  
> -Immoral


End file.
